


you just looked so pretty, i had to see you again

by shouyox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAM BAM, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enjoy!, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair-pulling, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is soft, Laughter During Sex, Laundromat AU, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Playful Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), and third is soft smut, background Shatt, first part is gonna be just fluffy and snarky comments, its soft sex, pidge is the woman behind the counter at the laundromat lmaoo, second is the start of smth, they literally meet at a laundromat, uhh, very fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: Lance and Keith were the only two in the laundromat. How did they manage to mix up their clothes baskets?





	you just looked so pretty, i had to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> honestly saw a pic of klance at a laundromat and got this idea so lmao
> 
> i was going to put this into a series but i decided to just make it a three part story, i hope i can stay to that lol
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: IVE NEVER BEEN TO A LAUNDROMAT, I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THE FUCK THEY WORK, IM JUST BASING IT OFF IMAGINATION. I LOOKED UP THE PRICES ONLINE SO HOPEFULLY THOSE ARE CORRECT LMAO

It was a very late autumn night, the wind blowing in Keith's face as he got out of the car. He breathed in the smell of the outside, letting the smell of leaves overtake his senses. Keith loved autumn, he thought it was absolutely beautiful. But that's not what he drove out 15 minutes for.

 

He sighed and opened the door to the backseat, grabbing the large laundry basket out of the back of Shiro's car and slammed the door closed with his hip.

 

He walked into the 24 Hour Laundromat, crossing his fingers he was alone. He usually was, he was the only one who did laundry at four in the morning, and to no surprise, he was alone. The only other person being the attendant who makes sure no one is stealing clothes and who helps people who are having problems with the machines. He smiled to himself and waved to the woman at the counter and went to his favorite laundry machine which was all the way in the corner of the store. It was his favorite because if anyone came in they'd usually go for the front ones, not the corner ones, so, he wouldn't be talked to in this corner.

 

Keith grabbed the quarters out of his pocket, making sure he had enough for both a wash and a dry. He calculated after a few minutes he had enough and a little extra and stuck in 10 quarters to get the machine ready. He opened the door of the machine, and he was gonna stick his clothes in when he got a startle from another person barging through the door of the laundromat. "Pidge, lend me some quarters." The tanned skin man said, looking at the woman at the counter in a pleading manner.

 

"Hm.. Why should I? Not my fault you were in such a rush, because you forgot to wash your clothes, that you forgot your quarters." The woman smirked, crossing her arms and chuckling.

 

The man looked like he was gonna kill someone. Keith knew he was staring, but the man was so.. interesting? His hair was obviously not brushed and his clothes were baggy on him, but his eyes were breathtaking. Blue, a deep shade of blue that complemented his freckles. He looked soft, unlike Keith who was wearing some dirty sweatpants and flannel on top of his old MCR shirt. The bags under Keith's eyes didn't help him either.

 

Apparently the Laundromat woman caught Keith staring because then she whispered something to the man. Keith turned away quickly, his face turning red in embarrassment. He put his clothes in the machine, running it and staring at the clothes wash. He heard the footsteps and he knew what was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around and just say no. What was wrong with him? "Hey." The man behind him said, coming into view by leaning on the washer next to Keith's.

 

"Can I help you with something?" Keith said, not giving the man even a glance.

 

"Actually, aha. I forgot my money to do the laundry, I was wondering if you could patch me some? Pretty please?"

 

Keith squinted and turned towards the man looking straight into his eyes, "You do realize that was the perfect moment to flirt with me, yet you use it on asking for money? Where did you learn your pick up skills?"

 

The woman who he had heard this man call Pidge was snickering behind the counter before raising her voice a bit and saying, "You just got fucking owned."

 

The man gaped like a fish, turning towards Keith and Pidge, stunned. Keith smirked, pulling his hair into a ponytail and then digging into his pocket for some quarters, "You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood tonight, or else I would've just turned around right as soon as I heard your footsteps and said no."

 

The man smiled sheepishly and muttered a small thanks before putting the quarters into the machine next to Keith's and placing his clothes inside, starting it. "So, uh, why are you washing your clothes at 4AM?"

 

Keith sighed and glanced over, looking away from the clothes washing, "So that I don't have to deal with people."

 

The man blushed slightly and nodded his head, walking away from his washing clothes over to Pidge mumbling, "Is he always here? At 4AM?"

 

Pidge nodded, "Every Wednesday."

 

The man nodded again and walked back to his washing machine before sputtering out, "What's your name?"

 

This time Keith didn't look over, his phone buzzed so he took it out of his pocket, unlocking it. "Keith."

  

The man smiled and looked at Keith, "I'm Lance."

 

Keith looked up and raised his eyebrows, "Okay..? You do realize you have already lost your chance to flirt with me, right?"

 

Lance turned bright red and stared at his clothes washing, Pidge laughing from the sidelines. Keith just looked back down at his phone, answering his text from Shiro who was asking where he was. His washer dinged a few minutes later and he took the clothes out, putting them in his basket. "Um, I know I lost my chance but, could I at least have your number?"

 

Keith smirks, placing a hand on his hip and motions him to come closer. Lance obliges and gets closer. Keith placed his hand on the tan man's shoulder and whispered in a very sultry tone, "No." 

 

The Korean man walked away, putting in enough quarters for a dry in the machine and putting his clothes inside, Lance following slowly next to him, copying the other man's actions. Keith stayed silent as he watched the clothes wash. The whole room was just silent. Then Keith's phone rang so he stepped away from the dryer for a second, "Hello?" he chimed.

 

Shiro sounded groggy, "I told you to stop getting up at four in the morning to wash your clothes, we do have a washing machine, Keith."

 

"I know, but you and Matt need it more than me. I literally only have one basket, it's a waste of water."

 

"Keith it's a washing machine."

 

"I know."

 

"You just like leaving the house don't you?"

 

"...Maybe?"

 

"You're so stupid. I'm going back to bed."

 

"Sleep well."

 

With that Keith hung up and walked back to his machine. "Someone important?" Lance said, he knew he was snooping, but he didn't care one bit.

 

"My brother."

 

Keith kept his answers short, he didn't need to answer this guy's questions, but he did anyways. why was that? was it because he felt bad for him? no, it couldn't be that. ugh, he needed a nap. and a piss. Keith looked around before seeing the small bathroom and said to Lance, "Don't steal my laundry while I take a piss."

 

Lance nodded and watched him walk away, before listening as Keith's dryer dinged and a second later so did Lance's. He smiled and quickly took out both their clothes, noticing they had the same basket. _What if I never see this guy again?_  Lance thought. He quickly switched around their clothes, putting Lance's in Keith's basket and Keith's in Lance's basket. He heard the bathroom door click and he quickly grabbed his basket and ran out of the door.

 

Keith exited the bathroom and looked at Pidge who had her nose in her phone before walking over to his basket. Lance was gone from his dryer and his clothes were gone so he just suspected his finished and he just left. Keith was a bit disappointed for some reason but just shrugged it off. He looked at his dryer, and saw his clothes in his basket, Lance must've done it for him. Keith had to admit, that was sweet, but also a bit weird. Keith also shrugged this off and just took his basket, waving to Pidge and exiting the building, letting the wind kiss his now rosy cheeks. He threw his basket in the back of the car, getting into the front seat and sleepily driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thanks for reading! 
> 
> ch2 may take a bit but it will come soon, promise!
> 
> sorry if this is short D: this was getting deleted soon so i decided to cut the first chapter short, i hope to make the next chapters a bitttt longer.
> 
> hmu on the twit: https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain


End file.
